


First Date

by Bladesilverred



Series: Earth Education [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Just some fluff in which Blue and Yellow are awkward and cute.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Earth Education [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539244
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	First Date

“Pearl, do you have the flowers?” A very agitated Yellow Diamond asked sharply.

“Yes, my Diamond?” answered her smaller companion. 

“And the ‘choco-late’? And the neck and wrist ornaments?” The golden gem fired off questions as she paced around her private chambers.

“Yes, your Radiance. And folded paper with poetry inside, the fluffy cloth made to resemble an Earth organic, and the warm clothing for the upper body.” 

Yellow stopped walking. “Pearl, you don’t have to call me that.”

A flush crept on the tiny gem’s face. “I’m sorry, my Diamond.”

“No, don’t apologize,” started Yellow with a sigh, “I mean, call me whatever you want. But you aren’t required to address me as such.”

“Of course, my Diamond.”

“Good. Now Pearl, you are positive that my form resembles this ‘tuxedo’, yes?” The larger gem asked, unusually uncertain.

Yellow Pearl pulled up a few screens, scrolling through various pictures of the aforementioned outfit. She surveyed the Diamond in front of her. In place of her usual yellow armor, was a sleek new outfit. It was exactly like the pictures on her screen. A fitted mustard colored jacket with one button at the waist, long cuffed sleeves, and a lighter shirt underneath. Loose pants, with crisp lines down the sides. The regal gem had kept her signature boots underneath the pants, and her gloves. 

“It is identical, my Diamond. Although, you need to add a ‘bow tie’” Pearl tilted the screen upwards to the other gem.

The Diamond inspected the picture on the screen before closing her eyes. A lemon colored bowtie appeared around her neck. 

“I think you look stunning, my Diamond,” exclaimed the small gem hopping on her toes.

Yellow smiled down at her. “Thank you, Pearl. Thank you for your help. Please enjoy your free time. I won’t be needing any more help this cycle.” 

“Yes, my Diamond,” Pearl chirps, before running towards the door, where she paused before adding, “Good luck!”

A chuckle rose out of the larger gem’s lips. She would need all the luck she could get. Glancing at her reflection in one of her screens, she takes a deep breath. She could do this. 

Pulling her gaze away from her foreign appearance, she flicks away the screens. With a slightly shaking hand she collects the items strewn around the room. A bright light coming from her gemstone makes the items disappear. After quickly straightening her bowtie, she turns on her heel and walks through the parted doors. 

…

Yellow tries to ignore the blush creeping on her cheeks as she walks down the palace halls. Gems were milling about, some saluting her as she walked past, others simply waving. She nods her head as she passes. It was good to see her gems relaxing. 

But now is no time to think about her subjects. She has an appointment to be at.

Quickening her pace, she walks up to a large door where a tiny pink half-gem was waiting. 

“Hey, Yellow!” He yells in greeting. “Lookin’ sharp!”

She nods. “Steven.” 

“I got everything set up inside. There’s dinner, if you guys want to try it! And there’s a giant TV the Bismuths built for a movie. Or you guys can talk on the balcony, we put chairs out there to sit on. Oh, and we also made some Diamond sized art supplies so you guys can paint and draw! Blue Pearl suggested that one.” 

“Um, thank you?” said Yellow, forcing her face to stay blank and not show the rising panic she was feeling. 

“You’re welcome!” said Steven with a grin, “Blue should be coming any minute now. Good luck on your first date!” 

Her cheeks darkened as she gave him a faint smile.

He jumped up to give her a thumbs up as she walked into the room. 

Once inside, Yellow surveyed the room. It was an old meeting room, now abandoned in the new era. Steven had picked it out, saying it was romantic with the arched ceilings and a beautiful view of the cosmos on the balcony. With his guidance, some gems had helped transform the room. Tapestries now hung from the walls and the room was lit with a large chandelier, projecting a soft white light with small flecks of brightness bouncing around. In the middle of the room was an ornate table for two, covered in a deep green satin tablecloth. On top of the table sat many shiny silver platters, no doubt containing ‘dinner’, as Steven had said.

In one corner of the room was a large screen with two cushioned chairs pushed up next to each other underneath. There were many pillows piled around the area and a few blankets folded up to the side. 

Another corner housed another table, much simpler than the one in the middle. Atop the surface was various pots of ‘paint’ and several paintbrushes. Pushed up against the wall were two large wooden easels. Steven had explained that they were for art and could be used to paint, instead of using the horizontal surface of the table. 

As Yellow was deciding where she should place herself in the room, she heard the door slide open with a hiss. Turning around, she was greeted by a sight that made her eyes widen and her mouth fall slack. 

Blue was standing at the doorway, the bright light from the hall behind her. In place of her usual simple dark gown, was an elegant dress. The color was stunning, a deep midnight blue at the shoulders and chest that faded into a sky blue at the bottom. The shape was fitted at the top, flowing out below her slender waist. Gone were her draping sleeves and in their place were thin cerulean gloves that ended just after her elbows. Her long white hair was braided down her back with small blue flowers stuck throughout. Although her signature hairloop covered the bottom half of her gemstone, the top half shone a striking royal blue. 

After drinking up the sight of her beautiful outfit, she raised her eyes to her lover’s face. There were stars in her cobalt eyes, and Yellow felt her face redden under Blue’s intense gaze. 

Then the azure gem began to giggle nervously. “Yellow, why are you staring at me like that?”

“I’m not staring,” insisted Yellow. After clearing her throat, she added, “But your dress, it’s lovely.”

A grin swept through Blue’s face. “You look quite dashing yourself.” 

The two walked towards each other until they stood in the middle of the room, next to the large table. They embraced each other and tilted their foreheads together. After a moment’s hesitation, they brought their lips together to share the first kiss of the evening. The action, not yet well practiced, was awkward and clumsy. Their noses collided and their lips met lopsided before they tilted their heads to center the kiss. The two lovers held their pose for a few moments before breaking their lips away. 

“I have a gift for you,” Yellow says awkwardly. She brings a hand up to her gam, summoning the items. “Steven said these were appropriate gifts to give on a date.”

Taking the items from Yellow’s outstretched palm, she exames them carefully. “These strings of shiny stones are beautiful! What are they?”

Golden shoulder shrug. “Steven said they go around your neck and wrists. The other thing is an edible sweet.”

“I will cherish them forever,” Blue says, her gem glowing as the items disappear. 

Yellow pulls her in for a hug, a small smile on her lips. “I’m glad.”

“Would you like to start with ‘dinner’? I don’t know if I will be able to eat anything, but it seems like a good start since the table is in the middle of the room and all.” said Blue softly, still locked in their embrace. 

Yellow opened her arms reluctantly, releasing Blue from her embrace. “Yes, why not. Though I don’t promise I will put any of this Earth food in my mouth.”

The azure gem giggled. “Come on, Yellow. There’s a first for everything.”

They seated themselves at the table next to them. Under silver cloches were various accoutrements. Even though Steven had tried to scale the food to Diamond size, each dish was small enough to be eaten in one bite. They each selected a dish to try. Blue held up a small cake which had three black layers separated by strips of white cream. Yellow had selected a slice of bread with some sort of sauce on top.

“You ready?” asked Blue with trepidation. 

Yellow scowled in response. 

They brought the food to their mouths in unison and placed it on their tongue. Blue was able to give her bite two chews before spitting back out onto the large plate. 

Yellow, on the other hand, had more control over her mouth and was able to swallow the food.

“That was awful!” exclaimed the azure gem.

Her companion gave her a tight lipped smile. “Why don’t we try something else?”

Blue surveyed the room. Her eyes settled on the smaller table in the corner. “What about this painting? Pearl loves to draw, and I would like to see if I like it as well.”

The pair walked over to the art corner. They set up giant canvases on the easels and open pots of paints. 

“So, what do you want to paint?” Yellow asked, holding out a paintbrush.

Blue grins. “Let’s paint each other!”

Yellow nods and passes pots of various shades of yellow to her. The two pushed the wooden easels against each other and began to paint.

They work in silence. Yellow’s eyes focus into a squint, and Blue’s tongue pokes out of her mouth, comical if they could have seen each other. 

Finally, Blue steps back to admire her work. “Are you done, Yellow?” she calls, leaning around her easel.

The other Diamond grunts and walks around to join Blue. A smile tugs at her lips as she surveys the painting. 

Blue had chosen to use geometric shapes, accenting her lover’s angles. Three pointed figures of various shades made up Yellow’s face and hair. The background was also made up from shapes, but were much darker, making her seem to glow.

“Do you like it?” Blue asks uncertainly 

In response, Yellow gently pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. “I love it,” she whispers.

The azure gem glows in delight. “Now let’s look at yours!”

They walk around to the other easel. Blue’s arms pull away from Yellow as she brings them up to her mouth.

“Yellow!” she gasps, “This is magnificent!”

On the easel sits Blue, painted in various hues her namesake. In contrast to Blue’s angular portrait, there were no harsh lines present. Each color seemed to flow from one color to the next, somehow creating a serene Blue Diamond smiling dreamily back at them. 

The portraits creator stood silent, her cheeks flushing darker as her companion continues to stare at her painting. 

“You can paint so wonderfully! How did you know how to do this?” Blue marveled.

The stern Diamond grunted and turned her face away from her partner. “I had the most beautiful gem in the universe as my muse.”

She was pulled into another crushing hug in response, her face peppered with small kisses.

Once Blue was satisfied that Yellow had been thanked thoroughly for her work, she guided them over to the large chairs before a blank screen.

Sinking down into the plush cushions, they sat, shoulder to shoulder, their heads leaning together. 

After a few moments, Blue asks quietly, “Are you having fun?”

In perfect imitation of her Pearl, she responds, “What is fun?”

Cobalt eyes fly open in shock. “Yellow!”

The golden gem shrugs and says nonchalantly, “What? We spend a lot of time together.”

Her face brightens with a smile as Blue’s musical laughter echoes around the room. She pulls the giggling gem to her chest, wrapping her arms around her. She feels herself relax as Blue snuggles into the embrace, their bodies nearly melding into one. 

“Aren’t we supposed to do something with that screen?” came a voice from between her arms.

“We’re supposed to watch something on it. Steven told me there are ‘movies’ that one goes to on a date. Would you like to try one?”

Blue nods. “Okay, let’s try one. Do you know how this thing works?”

Yellow glances down at a small device with buttons. Taped over the top is a small note with the instructions: _Point at screen. Push red button. Select movie. Hit ‘enter’._

After following the instructions, the TV springs to life. Thousands of titles appear, and the two Diamonds exchange a confused glance. 

“Just play the first one,” suggests Blue.

Music begins to play as the movie begins. Snuggled up together, the pair watch the screen with wonder. However, as the movie continues on, it’s clear that this aspect of Earth culture is not for gem matriarchs. 

“Well that was terrible,” remarks Yellow as the credits roll.

“Why did the man write these ‘letters’ to the girl if she didn’t write back? And what is this peculiar disease that takes away memory? And why do humans look so strange as they age?” Blue fires off questions, waving her hand around as she speaks.

The golden gem ignores the questions she has no answers to. Turning to her lover, with a smug smile on her face, she responds, “You look just as beautiful and radiant as the day you emerged, my love.”

Flushing indigo, Blue buries her head in a mustard colored shoulder.

After some time, Yellow suggests they go to the balcony, to complete the final activity of their night of romance. 

The two lovers walk past two thin double doors, to the balcony. Two chairs flank a giant sofa behind an ornate fence. Above them shines thousands of stars from across the galaxy.

Blue sits on one side of the plush couch, pulling Yellow’s head into her lap. The stern Diamond studies the sky above her, slightly obstructed by the curtain of thick white hair. 

“You can see so many of our colonies from here. Do you remember on 8J5X, where we created our first Lapis Lazulis? Or on B3R4 where we had to fight that band of rock organic?” Yellow rambles as gentle cerulean hands brush through her short hair. 

“Or what about O2C7, where we had to evacuate because the rock formations collapsed?” She continues before peering at the gem above her. “Blue! You’re not even look at the stars,” she says grumpily. 

But the graceful gem only laughs. “Why would I want to watch the stars out there when I already have my own star right here,” she says softly, tapping the golden gemstone that glistened in the low light.

Yellow pouts and crosses her arms, causing Blue to laugh harder.

“Don’t give me that look,” she teases, “you love my jokes.”

“Mine are better,” Yellow retorts.

“Hm,” hums Blue as she leans down to place a kiss on golden lips. “Then tell me some and I will be the judge of that.”

Laughter could be heard across the palace as the two Diamonds enjoyed the rest of their first date. 

Somewhere else within the walls was a small boy with a very satisfied grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
